


Won't Look

by AnimeLoveLover123



Series: Crossdressing [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade's in a dress with confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool is excited to get the chance to work with his fellow heroes, especially Spidey. But for some reason Spider-man won't joke around with him like usual, won't even look at him. Maybe it was the fact that Deadpool was wearing only a dress and his mask, Spidey must be jealous.<br/>Update: Now with a part 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Look

“My god.”

“Eww.”

“My eyes!” Were the general responses Wade received when he had arrived on the scene. “We asked for Deadpool to help us, not blind us!” The mercenary let out a huff, turning his nose up at the others.

“Your just jealous that I look better then you ever would in a dress.” He accused, crossing his bare and cold arms in front of his chest.

If he had know it was going to be windy he would have worn his spandex suit under like usual. But, of course, the night he felt brave enough to wear his maid dress, including adorable stockings and gloves instead of his Deadpool outfit, though he still wore his mask, would be the night S.H.I.L.E.D. dragged him out to stake out a warehouse on the cold, windy, docks.

Oh well, he still looked fabulous, or at least he thought so. His teammates didn't seem to agree.

“Alright everyone, we are not here to judge others choice in clothing.” Captain America intervened. Wade couldn't help but feel a little giddy that his childhood hero had just defended him, deciding not to focus on the fact that the war veteran wouldn't look at him directly. “We have a mission to complete.”

The Captain then began to pair off people, assigning each group to a certain warehouse to watch over. 

“Iron Man and I will cover 10 and finally, Deadpoool, your with Spider-man in number 11.”

“What!?” Why me?” The web slinger asked, a bit panicked.

“Because you've been staring at him the whole time.” The Human Torch said, grinning from ear to ear.

“N-no I haven't!” The red clad hero objected before both young men where silenced by Captain America. Spider-man bit his lower lip and turned his eye's away from the Torch only to spot Deadpool watching him. The mercenary flashed him a smile, though it couldn't really be seen from behind his mask, but the younger turned away.

“Now remember, we need to gather as much intel on these hooligans as possible so only break your cover at the last moment.” The captain reminded. “Any questions?”

“Ya, I have one.” Iron Man started, raising his hand. “Did you really just use the word hooligans?” A role of eye's was the only response the Captain offered him, though he did get a few chuckles from the crowd.

After a quick run down of how the communicators Iron Man had handed out worked, the groups went their separate ways, Deadpool quickly following Spider-man who seemed to try and not acknowledge his existence. The older attempted to make conversation, tell jokes that usually got a chuckle out of the web swinger but it looked like today, he wasn’t having any of it.

“Jeez Spidey, what's with the cold shoulder? I haven’t felt so rejected by you since issue #10 of Superior Spider-man.” No response. “Is it the dress?” Deadpool could see the spiders muscles tighten and fists clench. “So it is the dress! Cute isn't it?” Deadpool said, turning and walking backwards in front of the younger. Spider-man instantly halted. “You jealous, that it?” Wade asked, stopping as well. “I could get you one if you want. With a body like that, you would give me a run for my money.”

“Deadpool.” The younger spat, whole body tense, breath coming in slow, as if trying to calm himself.

Just then, another gust of wind blew past, this time catching the bottom of the mercenaries skirt and flipping it up. Deadpool let out an over exaggerated girly squeak as he pushed the fabric back down, shivering slightly at the cold. He then looked up with a very witty joke on the tip of his tongue, only to have Spider-man quickly pass him. Deadpool looked over his shoulder with a sad pout before realizing something.

“You okay baby boy, your walking funny.”

“Shut up!” The younger quickly spat but refused to turn around.

The next hour was excruciatingly boring. Not only where the bad guys taking forever to show up but Spidey wouldn't even look at him. Usually the mercenary would be entertained by Spider-man, whether it be chatting with him or bugging him, but he could barely get a sentence or two out of him.

Just when Deadpool was about to let out another long whine of boredom, the warehouse door opened. Both men immediately sprung into action mentally, the mercenary being the first to take a peek at the newcomers, only to realize that they were close and incoming.

“Shhh- There coming this way.” Was all the explanation he gave before grabbing the front of Spider-mans suit and started to drag him back to where he had spotted a storage closet.

“D-deadpool.” The younger said, confusion and worry evident in his voice. The mercenary didn't give him a chance to protest however as he shoved Spider-man into the closet, immediately sliding in after and closing the door.

It was smaller then it looked and uncomfortable. Some things had slid out of place when they had entered, causing something to hit and proceed to lean on the olders head. He was being jabbed in his ribs, had the sleeve of his dress caught, and now something was poking his leg.

Never the less Deadpool tried to stay quiet so he could attempt to hear what the men outside were talking about while Spider-man focused on getting as far away from the older as possible, which obviously wasn’t far.

Eventually the voices started to fade, signaling that they where moving away.

Good, now they could come out of the closet. But first, Deadpool started to slowly remove the various things attacking him, making sure they didn’t fall and make a noise when they emerged. When he reached down to push back against whatever was poking his leg, he was met with something a lot warmer then expected.

Spider-man's whole body shuttered as a groan was ripped from is throat. The moment went still, Deadpool taking a minute to processes the situation before turning to look behind him, hand held in the same place.

“Is that you down there Spidey?” Suddenly a pair of hands slammed into the mercenaries back, causing him to go flying out of the closet.

“Cover blown, help required immediately in hanger 11!” Spider-man practically screamed into his communicator, the panic in his voice almost concealing his embarrassment.

Within a minute the warehouse burst to life, heroes crashing in, orders shouted and shots being fired. When the dust eventually settled though, Spider-man was no where to be found.

“Where did web-head go?”

“I saw him leave the building just as we where all heading in.”

“That's wired. It's not like him to leave just when the action starts.”

“Was he okay? He sounded panicked when he called for help.”

“I don't know. Maybe Deadpool does.” The groups eyes turn to the mercenary but he gives no response.

“Deadpool?”

“Hmm?” The mercenary hummed, mind drifting back to the conversation.

“Do you know why Spider-man was in a such a panic?”

Now here's a predicament. Should the merc with a mouth out Spidey? Naw, that would be to mean. Besides, he could have fun with this.

“Nope. But on a totally unrelated note, do any of you know where I could get a play boy bunny outfit?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting tired of writing angst and Wade being self conscious so I made this. I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> I kind of want to continue this, what do you guys think?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and wish Peter luck!


End file.
